Lich
Liches are the most powerful kind of non-singular undead. This includes stronger than Werepyres, Demons, Devils and all the others. The most famous liches are Vecna, Deadmau5 and Kas. (He was a Lich-Blooded.) All Liches have one thing in common: They were once evil, living creatures (Usually human wizards.) whose pursuit of power caused them to perform an ancient ritual tobecome a Lich. In this ritual, the performer drains their life force into a phylactery-- an item of the performer's choosing which becomes their source of power. The only easy way to defeat a lich is to destroy its phylactery. Phylactery Lich Phylactery Lich: The most common kind of lich and the most famous. Phylactery Liches are evil for ms of undead created when a powerful, high-level mage or wizard undergoes a dark ritual to become one. They usually appear as skeletons with glowing purple lights in their eye sockets and wearing royal robes. A fatal mistake is thinking a lich is a common skeleton, which will almost always get you slaughtered. Liches are evil geniuses and are insanely powerful, and their touch is so evil as to cause paralysis. They have extremely powerful spells, massive lairs full of traps and other undead (Like major demons) as servants. They are virtually unkillable. Their only weakness is the destruction of their phylactery, an item that their life force was drained into, like Sauron's ring. They are immortal, and often carry extremely powerful unholy weapons. And because of their long lifespan, they have years, even centuries to plan their evil plots. They lose all memory once transformed, and not even their own powerful magic can return it. Most were killed off by the ZombieHunters, but some still live in Darkovia Forest and Dementia. They are of the Neutral Evil alignment. Demi-Lich Demi-liches are not half-liches as you might expect. While liches are immortal, the bones they are made of aren't, and eventually they start to break down. Eventually, the spirit leaves altogether, exploring the realms of Dementia and the ruins of Menal. Usually, all that's left of a Demi-Lich is a skull, dust, and maybe a couple bones. When a group of adventurers enters the room, the spirit will be called back and the dust will begin to swirl, and it will form a ghost-like shape with the skull as its head. If left alone and not attacked, it will stop swirling after about 30 seconds and the skull will fall to the floor as normal. If attacked, it will fight back, with power equal to a lich. If the dust stops swirling and the skull is touched afterwards, it will float into the air, let out a massive glass-shattering screech causing death to all who are too close. The life forces of the dead will then be absorbed by the spirit, unable to be brought back. They do not have a lair or minions. The ghost can cast minor magic spells, but their main attack is their ghastly touch which drains life force. If you can destroy the skull, the spirit will die. (Destroying their phylactery still works.) Their population is unknown. Their average power is higher than a Phylactery Lich. They are of the Neutral Evil alignment. Lich-Blooded Lich Blooded are beings who attempted to undergo the ritual to become a lich but failed, usually due to not high enough power or magical experience. They appear much like humans, but have grey, often rotting skin and their eyes glow purple. Unlike Phylactery Liches, they do not lose their memory, in fact they remain the same personality. But usually, they are cast out by all of society, and their loneliness and anger slowly turns them evil. Once evil, they usually have lairs, though not as intricate or full of traps as Phylactery Liches. They have an average lifespan of 300 years, can be killed in combat though very difficult, and have no phylactery. If you can persuade them to stop being evil and show them love and acceptance, they can stop their evil, though will not turn good either and will still be a Lich Blooded. They usually have weapons, as their touch does not have affects like a Phylactery Lich does. All were killed off by ZombieHunters. They are not as powerful as Phylactery Liches and can be any evil alignment. (They will turn into the Neutral version of their alignment if they are shown love and acceptence.) War Lich War Liches are hellish forces behind Vecna's army. Normal Liches are already powerful enough, but Vecna had to put all of them through a decade of weapons training in addition to doubling their magic, and even then, he chose the top 10% and put only them into his army. They wear armor and helmet of solid enchanted gold, carry Swords of Sharpness (Very, VERY powerful swords which are magically enchanted to be as sharp as physically possible.) and commonly ride Nightmares into battle. They have had most of their intellect taken from them, knowing only the power and desire to kill. They were mostly killed off when the ZombieHunters rose, but there are still some left, now serving Shadow. Despite their lowered intellect, they are more powerful than Demi-Liches. Revealer Lich A Revealer Lich used to be a very rare sort of lich, but are now the most common due to their human appearence. They walk among us. They look like us. A Revealer Lich is one that notices the tiny fine print at the bottom of the spellbook containing the chanting for becoming a lich. When these words are spoken, a lich's life essence is drained into his phylactery, but not stuck there. In other words, a Revealer Lich only looks and acts like a lich when touching its phylactery, allowing its life essence to drain back into it, and the essence returns to the body when they are no longer in contact with the phylactery. They are not evil when not in contact and show no signs of being a lich. Your friends and family could be Revealer Liches and you would have no way of knowing. They don't have abstract lairs. They are really more human, but turn into a lich when they touch their phylactery. They blend into human society perfectly. One example of a Revealer Lich is Deadmau5. Revealer Liches were not killed off by the ZombieHunters because they remained hidden.